callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dot Sight
A red dot sight is a type of reflex sight that specifically uses a red dot as a reticle. Reflex sights are popular with law enforcement and military personnel because red dot sights allow the operator to aim quickly and accurately, as well for ease of use in low light conditions. In game In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the red dot sight is available for all weapons except sniper rifles, pistols, and the MP44 assault rifle. When selected as a weapon attachment, the red dot sight replaces the weapon's iron sights. In multiplayer, the red dot sight is obtained by completing the first marksman challenge (killing 25 enemy players in total with the specified weapon) of any assault rifle, submachine gun, light machine gun or shotgun. The red dot sight is popular because it allows full peripheral vision and is clearer and easier to use than iron sights. Although red dot sight does not actually increase the weapon's range or accuracy, it decreases the time needed to aim down sight. The scope-style in-game model is based on the Tasco BKRD30, which is mounted on M4A1 Carbines and G36Cs in single-player. The "open" red dot sight, seen on the SOPMOD version of the M4A1, the P90 SD on All Ghillied Up, and the only one in multiplayer, is a Sightmark Sure Shot, but has the ability to switch between four different types of reticules, including the Holographic Sight. The Modern Warfare 2 dot sight is an Insight Technologies Mini Red Dot Sight (MRDS), which is much smaller and less obtrusive than COD4 dot sight. The TAR-21 has a dot sight unique and specifically meant for it, the MARS RDS. The F2000, however, has its own integral red dot sight which is the standard sight on that weapon. Modern Warfare 2 Differences In Modern Warfare 2, the Red Dot Sight is back, and it has some new changes. For most weapons, it looks and functions as it did in its predecessor, but for some weapons the look is slightly modified. On the TAR-21 it is a circular MARS sight instead of the standard Insight MRDS. The F2000 also has its own red dot sight, similar to the optical sight of the TAR21, but this is incorrect as it should have a 1.6x zoom optical sight. A little known fact about the F2000's red dot sight is that during an EMP, it stays active. A regular red dot sight will not, so be careful when an EMP is deployed. It will disable your Red Dot, making it harder to aim. You may have to ditch that weapon for a non Red Dot one. Also, in multiplayer, if you get 60 kills while looking down the sights, you unlock the EOTech Holographic Sight for primary weapons. Trivia *The AK-47 experiences a minimum damage reduction when equipped with the Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty 4 multiplayer, from 30-40 to 20-40 points. *The AK-74u experiences a reduction in hip-fire accuracy when equipped with the Red Dot Sight, having the same hip accuracy as assault rifles. *When attached to gun that has a front iron sight, the iron sight is often removed. * The Red Dot Sight model in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Trijicon RDS, is specifically designed to attach and operate in conjunction with the ACOG Scope, as to complement the ACOG Scope's fixed magnification of 4x, which is considered too close to zoom in CQB. * Being a simple energy to switch to LED circuit, and having very little to short out, it is very unlikely that Red dot scope's would be effected by an EMP in reality. * When looking through the Red dot sight in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 you get a better peripheral view than in Call of Duty 4. Image:reddotsp_4.png|The Red Dot in single player, mounted onto a G36C Image:reddotmp_4.png|The Red Dot in multiplayer, mounted onto an MP5 Image:reddotironsp_4.png|Looking down the single player Red Dot Sight Image:reddotironmp_4.png|Looking down the multiplayer Red Dot Sight Image:Ump45rds.jpg|UMP .45 with Red Dot Sight in multiplayer Image:Cliffhangerrds.jpg|The Red Dot Sight in the level Cliffhanger in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Weapons Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Stub Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Attachments Category:Multiplayer